pero me acuerdo de ti
by JACKIIE
Summary: songfic de la cancion de Christina Aguilera pero me acuerdo de ti...un James & Lily muy cursi...mi primer historia asi que DEJEN MUCHAS CRITICAS!son re importantes, y no cuestan nada!asi que buenas o


"Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti"

song fic 

Con sus 17 años jamás se había sentido igual… por qué tenía que ser _ella_, Lily, la única que jamás le había dirigido la palabra a no ser para rechazar sus invitaciones o recordarle cuanto lo odiaba. Le dolía tanto…

La mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts hubieran dado cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de la pelirroja, pero justo de ella tenía que enamorarse… no podía engañarse a si mismo, todas sus novias habían sido solo para tratar olvidarla, a ninguna la había amado, ellas lo querían como era, pero ninguna había podido llenar el espacio que tenía para esa pelirroja…

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal,_

_Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar,_

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_

_Ahora que me va muy bien_

Aparentaba indiferencia, o tal vez resignación. Había dejado de pedirle que saliera con él, o de mandarle rosas en su cumpleaños. Ya no iba a sufrir más, lo había decidido… pero era tan difícil.

Trató de cambiar… dejar de ser un egocéntrico, demostrarle que ella no era una mas en su lista, que ella era especial… pero esto se acabo…

"Ahora podré volver a ser como antes" ¿Realmente quería ser así? No le importaba…

_Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar,_

_Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar,_

_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor_

_Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo_

No podía mentirse, no quería olvidarla… y cuanto mas trataba de hacerlo, mas la recordaba… y mas sufría

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se me desgarra el alma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se borra mi sonrisa_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la vacía sala común, ya estaba amaneciendo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, se quedaba toda la noche despierto, casi no dormía, y cuando lo lograba, una pelirroja invadía sus sueños inquietándolo aún mas . Siempre pudo conseguir todo lo que había deseado, tenía todo lo que muchos chicos envidiarían, una familia hermosa, amigos increíbles, talento para el quiddich y un futuro casi asegurado en la academia de aurores…

_Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar,_

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad,_

_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor_

_Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

Pero eso no le era suficiente… tenía de todo, pero no era feliz. ¿cómo poder serlo? Le faltaba Lily, sin ella no estaría completo.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se me desgarra el alma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se borra mi sonrisa_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, miró hacia la escalera y allí se encontraba ella. Se preparo para escucharla gritar, reprocharle el por qué estaba despierto, o recordarle cuanto lo odiaba… la miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, pero cuando lo hizo notó como brillaban de una manera diferente. Ya no era odio, sino dolor, había estado llorando. Se acerco a ella lentamente

Lo intentaría por última vez, se armo de valor y le dijo al oído las palabras que tanto luchaban por salir…

-Dejame demostrarte que eres importante para mí, que no eres una más, que sos la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.-parecía que junto con las palabras, la presión en el pecho empezaba a irse, quería que se de cuenta todo lo que sentía… que ella no era una mas, que era Lily, _su_ Lily.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se me desgarra el alma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se borra mi sonrisa_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

Lily levantó la cabeza y se encontró con él, la causa de su dolor… sabía que lo que James le acababa de decir era cierto, necesitaba que sea cierto. No pudo reprimir el impulso y se arrojó a sus brazos, no le importaba lo que pasaría después, simplemente lloró como nunca lo había hecho, descargando todo lo que sentía…

James se quedó sorprendido al verse entre los brazos de Lily, pero lo correspondió enseguida, acariciándole el pelo y tratando de tranquilizarla…

-Tengo miedo, James. Miedo a ser solo un trofeo para vos, miedo a que todo sea un juego, miedo a salir lastimada. Se que no lo soportaría… te amo demasiado.- lo dijo todo sin pensar, ya nada le importaba, solo él. Tantas veces había querido decirlo, pero su miedo era más fuerte que ella, ese miedo que no nos deja hacer cosas de la que luego nos arrepentiríamos, pero lo único que logra, es que nos arrepintamos por no haberlo hecho.

Se le escapó un suspiro, siempre había esperado escuchar esas palabras…

James acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, fundiéndose en un beso que Lily correspondió agradecida. Cuántas veces habían soñado con ese momento, pero ningún sueño podía compararse con la realidad. Éste era diferente, éste era correspondido…

-Te amo Lily

-Yo también te amo, tal vez demasiado

-Te prometo que no te voy a lastimar, y que jamás te vas a arrepentir…

Lily sonrió, no podía decir nada, no quería decir nada… simplemente quería estar con él… para siempre…

_Pero me acuerdo de ti... _

O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O

GRACIAS A DAIU, BIANK Y TANY QUE ME AYUDARON A SUBIRLO A FANFICTION!

bueno... la verdad es que no se que poner...

si lo leyeron please dejen criticas! no cuesta nada y hacen bien!

Este fic va dedicado a mi editora personal...

Deby, Dipi, Den, Eli, Daf, Michu y Daiu... simplemente no se que haría sin ustedes... gracias por apoyarme en todas mis locuras (y esta creo que es la mas grande) y por ser unas amigas geniales, que me bancan como soy (hasta cursi!) las quieroo!

me puse demasiado sentimental!

entiendanlo, es mi primer fic...

mil gracias...

Jackie

mail: http/


End file.
